SANACIÓN
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando sobrevives la peor experiencia de tu vida y nada vuelve a ser como antes? Quieres empezar de nuevo pero los recuerdos no te dejan? ¿Es tu mente quien juega contigo o realmente regresó a terminar lo que quedó inconcluso?
1. Prologo

No soy dueña de Mai HIME o sus personajes

SANANDO

Unos gritos y uno sonidos escandalosos alertaron a los vecinos, quienes no vacilaron en llamar a la policía; dentro del departamento se estaba librando una fuerte pelea.

Una joven de cabello largo y negro cubierta solo por una fina bata de seda se abalanza sobre el enmascarado que había allanado la residencia. Los dos cayeron sobre la mesa de centro de vidrio de la estancia rompiéndola en mil pedazos; la joven se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a forcejear con el individuo – ¡ella es mía, me pertenece! – grito el intruso al tiempo que empuja a la joven contra un librero en la pared que dividía a la estancia del comedor. La joven da un pequeño grito de dolor pero no permitió que esa lesión la distrajera de su tarea.

¡Ella no se tuya, jamás lo fue, solo te aprovechaste de su bondad, de su amabilidad; la humillaste, la torturaste y aun así ¿osas reclamarla como tuya?! – el sujeto se libero del agarre firme sobres sus manos, golpeo su rostro con su puño derecho y los dos cayeron al suelo; se incorporo rápidamente sobre la mujer y coloco sus manos enguantadas sobre el cuello de la morena.

¡Calla mujer, que puedes saber tu de sus sentimientos, de cómo me miraba, las sonrisas que me dedicaba – el enmascarado hablaba mientras apretaba mas y mas el cuello de la morena; ella hacia todo lo posible por liberarse, trataba de alcanzar también el cuello del hombre pero no lo lograba, opto por buscar algo a su alrededor que pudiera utilizar hasta que encontró un jarrón de vidrio que se había caído cuando la empujo contra el librero, lo tomo con su mano izquierda y se lo estrello en la cabeza; el hombre cayó de nuevo al suelo adolorido y aturdido por el golpe.

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal, una mujer de cabello castaño estaba acurrucada en una esquina con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sujetando las sabanas de la cama, repitiendo para ella misma – esto no es real, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando. - hasta que escucho el sonido de vidrio quebrándose y un grito de dolor proveniente de la estancia.

La joven se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a toser y a inhalar apresuradamente para recuperar el aliento. – Solo veías lo que querías ver maldito enfermo – decía la mujer mientras se frotaba el cuello – y manipulaste todo a tu conveniencia – dijo la mujer al incorporarse completamente. El sujeto se recupero del golpe y se coloco en cuclillas apoyado sobre la puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón. - ¡Pero eso termina aquí y ahora! – la morena tomo impulso y se abalanzó contra el intruso, rompiendo la puerta y cayendo sobre el suelo del balcón, rodaron un par de veces y golpearon el barandal de vidrio con tal fuerza que también se rompió; la morena alcanzo a sujetarse de la borde de la losa y de uno se los soportes del vidrio, clavándose a su paso los cristales que se esparcieron en el piso; el individuo rodo sobre ella y cayó al vacío, sin embargo logro sujetarse de la pierna derecha de la mujer antes de caes al vacio.

La morena trataba de aferrarse al piso del balcón pero con el peso extra le estaba resultando muy difícil la tarea. – ¡si no es mía entonces no dejaré que nadie más la posea y me asegurare de que así sea! – el individuo saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y se lo enterró en la pantorrilla de la joven, provocando una herida profunda que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente; la joven grito de dolor y llego a oídos de la mujer de cabello castaño.

Al escuchar ese grito aterrador, la joven reacciono y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de su refugio y se dirigió corriendo al origen de tanta conmoción, observo todo la destrucción que habían dejado a su paso pero no veía a ninguno de los dos, se acerco a balcón y pudo notar las manos temblorosas de alguien en el borde, corrió a su encuentro y las sujeto fuertemente tratando de alar a la persona, cuando abrió sus ojos para ver el avance que había hecho, vio con horror como el sujeto subía por la espalda de la morena con una navaja en su mano dispuesto a clavarla en su cuello.

¡Noooo! -

Fue el ultimo sonido que se escucho antes de que el silencio se adueñara del lugar.

N/A: La historia anterior ya no me pareció acorde y necesita mas desarrollo. Esta es una nueva idea que había estado pensando por algún tiempo, espero les guste y continuar muy pronto.

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de Mai HIME o sus personajes.**

**Capitulo 1 – 327:50:16**

Es un hermoso lunes de abril, las aves cantan, el sol brilla como nunca y a lo lejos se logra escuchar el rugir el motor de una Ducati 848 EVO CORSE negra con sutiles líneas color azul metálico en el chasis que le da un toque de elegancia, sofisticación y atrevimiento al mismo tiempo; se abre paso entre los autos que se encuentras atorados en el trafico matutino de la ciudad de Fukka; su piloto está completamente cubierto con un traje protector negro y líneas azules que hacen juego con la motocicleta y un casco del mismo azul y destellos plateados, con el dibujo de un lobo en los costados. En cuanto divisó la estación de policía disminuyó la velocidad y entro en el estacionamiento subterráneo del precinto; se estaciono en un lugar reservado especialmente para el piloto, en la placa pegada al muro se lee "Detective Kuga". Una vez que aseguro su motocicleta, bajo de ella y se quito el casco, dejando caer su larga cabellera negra.

La detective Kuga, una de las mejores de la ciudad, con varios reconocimientos y condecoraciones por su servicio y entrega en su labor; ha resuelto con éxito varios casos difíciles de tráfico de armas, drogas, trata de personas, secuestros, entre otros, conocida como la princesa de hielo por su temperamento serio y frío cuando de casos se trata, puede doblegarte con solo su mirada, sentir un gran temor cuando esas esmeraldas se posan en ti y no te dejan hasta que consigue su objetivo, hacerte sentir menos que un insecto.

Dos horas antes, en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, una joven de cabello castaño se dispone a prepararse para una jornada más de trabajo en una de las compañías multinacionales más grandes del país, con sede en la ciudad de Fukka. Fujino Inc. Una de las empresas más antiguas y una gran reputación que habla bien de la misma; con influencia en el mercado farmacéutico, de la construcción, tecnología investigación y desarrollo.

La señorita Fujino es la actual CEO de la compañía tras la terrible muerte de su antecesor y padre Daisuke Fujino en un terrible accidente automovilístico en circunstancias algo turbias.

El despertador suena por cuarta ocasión, dejándose escuchar una estación de radio con las ultimas noticias financiera del mundo; la castaña por fin se anima a sacar un brazo de las tibias sabanas de su cama para apagar el inoportuno ruido que le hizo perder el hilo a su sueño. En un intento por deshacerse de su pereza matinal, se estira a lo ancho de su enorme cama queen size tratando de relajar todos esos músculos entumecidos por su merecido descanso; cuando mueve su brazo tratando de encontrar su otra almohada siente una extraña textura en su mano, sin intentar voltear su rostro hacia el objeto en cuestión, trata de adivinar de que se trata; después de unos segundos descubre que es papel, un sobre para ser exactos; una extraña sensación de pánico comienza a crecer en su pecho, se levanta súbitamente viendo horrorizada el sobre blanco sobre la almohada, antes de llamar a sus guardias decide abrirlo y descubrir de que se trata; toma el sobre y lentamente rompe la parte superior para sacar a continuación una fotografía, una fotografía de ella en el interior de lo que parece ser un pozo, inconsciente, amordazada y con los brazos atados por arriba de su cabeza con unas cadenas, sus ropas están sucias por la misma tierra del pozo. Deja caer la fotografía horrorizada y se cubre la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito que amenazaba por salir, las lagrimas comienza a amenazar con caer de sus ojos carmesí; de pronto nota algo extraño bajo sus sabanas, algo blanco y negro en contraste con sus sabanas de seda color lavanda, temblorosa de lo que pudiera descubrir, toma la orilla de la sabana y la jala con fuerza, dejando a la vista un gran ramo de rosas rojas y negras con una nota escrita en manuscrito "catorce días y estaremos juntos para siempre".

Al comprender el significado de esas palabras sale a tropezones de su cama gritando – ¡Guardias, guardias! –

* * *

9:30 am y se escuchan los gritos de la capitán del departamento de policía Haruka Suzushiro, de carácter fuerte y mal humorada por casi cualquier cosa, tiene un alto sentido de la justicia, honor y respeto y muy especialmente la puntualidad, para ella es una gran falta de respeto el dejar esperando a las personas.

- ¡Kugaaaaa! – se abre violentamente la puesta de su oficina - ¡¿dónde demonios esta Kuga?! ¡Takeda, ¿has visto a Kuga?! – dirige su mirada fulminante al joven detective que iba cruzando el lugar tratando de escapar de la momentaria furia de su capitán.

- Cre..Creo que acaba de llegar capitán. –

- ¡En cuanto ponga un pie en este piso dile que pase a mi oficina! – terminando de decir su oración se regresa a su oficina y azota la puerta con tal fuerza que parecía que el vidrio se rompería.

Justo en ese momento la susodicha va llegando muy tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una paleta sabor cereza en la boca.

Se dirigía a su escritorio cuando Takeda se le acerco temblorosamente – Ku…Kuga… la capitán desea verte inmed… - Natsuki lo interrumpió antes de terminar – lo sé Takeda, escuche sus gritos hasta el estacionamiento – paso de largo a su compañero, se quito su arma y su placa y las coloco dentro del cajón del escritorio, retiro la silla y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse se vuelve abrir la puerta de la oficina del capitán abruptamente - ¡Kuga, ven para acá inmediatamente! - la morena dejo escapar un gran suspiro, acomodo la silla y se dirigió a la oficina a paso lento.

* * *

7:15 am, los guardias de la señorita Fujino entran rápidamente a la habitación con arma en mano, buscan por todos lados y ven a la joven en un rincón del cuarto temblando y murmurando cosas incoherentes, uno de los guardias se le acerca y le pregunta qué es lo que ha ocurrido; la joven solo logra apuntar a su cama con su mano temblorosa y pronunciar las palabras -ha vuelto, regreso por mi -

Los individuos vestidos con trajes negros se acercaron a la cama para ver de qué se trataba y vieron confundidos el ramo de flores y la foto sobre las sabanas. Dos minutos después llega un joven apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos color miel y voz aterciopelada – ¿Shizuru estas bien? – se le acerca con el fin de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la castaña lo vio con los ojos llorosos y repitió las palabras que le había dicho a su guardia – ha vuelto, regreso por mi –

- No te preocupes Shizuru, no te pasara nada, te lo prometo. –

* * *

9:35 am, en la oficina del capitán, Natsuki está sentada frente al escritorio mientras la capitana está de pie observando la calle a través de las persianas de la ventana.

- Parece que tu sanción no fue lo suficiente para hacerte entender de la importancia que es el respeto y la puntualidad en este recinto, sigues llegando tarde como siempre, ¡considerando que tu turno comienza a las ocho en punto! –

- Bueno, considerando las circunstancias que me orillaron o más bien la orillaron a imponerme esa sanción, creo que podría tener algo de consideración después de estos meses de ausencia; ¿que no me extraño aunque fuera un poquito? - esta última pregunta se la hizo mostrando su perfecta y brillante sonrisa.

- En absoluto, fueron los mejores 4 meses que he tenido desde que me transfirieron a esta comisaria; sin embargo mi alegría se termino cuando me llegó la notificación de tu regreso.

- _"Lo bueno es que le caigo bien, no me imagino cómo me trataría si fuera lo contrario"_ - pensó la morena mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco - _"no puede ser tan malo tenerme aquí"_

- Ambas sabemos que tienes un gran problema de insubordinación e irrespeto para con tus superiores sin mencionar el hecho de que te gusta meterte en problemas. -

Ante tales comentarios, Natsuki se levanto como rayo de la silla, golpeando el escritorio con ambos puños, lo que provoco que la Capitán se volteara para ver que había sido ese estrepitoso sonido - ¡Lo que ocurrió esa noche no fue mi culpa, esa mujer estaba desquiciada, trato de incriminarme! -

- Bueno, debiste pensarlo antes de involucrarte con ella, sabias muy bien sus antecedentes -

- Yo solo quería ayudar -

- ¡Pues esa ayuda te costó una ida al hospital donde casi mueres, una suspensión por 6 meses, una investigación de asuntos internos y una gran mancha en tu expediente!, ahora, ¡siéntate, cállate y escucha! - Natsuki se tranquilizó y se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla.

- Me disculpo por mencionar el tema, esa no era la intención de esta "reunión", peso sabes perfectamente que la impuntualidad me irrita demasiado, me deje llevar - Haruka toma asiento en su sillón reclinable de cuero y coloca sus manos frente a ella sobre el escritorio.

- _"Como olvidarlo, me hiciste la vida imposible en la academia recién había ingresado por eso"_ -

- Haciendo eso a un lado -

- _"¿qué, tan rápido olvidas tus cambios de humor, bipolar?" - _pensaba la morena mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en los descansos de la silla.

- El principal motivo por el que quería platicar contigo era para preguntarte cara a cara - hizo una pausa dramática - si estas lista para volver al trabajo, una situación como esa no es fácil dejarla atrás, yo también estuve en situaciones similares... bueno no tan extremas pero conozco esa sensación de impotencia y rabia y se ... -

- Capitán Suzushiro Haruka - la joven detective se acomodo el saco negro que traía, se inclino sobre el escritorio cruzando los brazos y le contestó sonriendo - estoy lista para volver al trabajo. -

Se miraron por unos minutos y entonces la Capitán sonrió.

- Te creo, lo que me lleva al segundo motivo - sacó una libreta del cajón de su escritorio y le mostró una dirección - hace unas horas recibimos la llamada de la familia Fujino, su mansión se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer alguien se introdujo en la residencia y dejo un mensaje amenazador en la habitación de la hija, justo bajo las narices de sus guardias -

Natsuki tomó la libreta - porque me da el caso, sabe que soy pésima en las relaciones con las victimas -

- Lo sé, es precisamente por eso que te lo estoy cediendo, creo que te ayudara a resolver cualquier asunto pendiente que puedas tener... eso y que además eres la única que está libre y no confio en el torpe de Takeda para que lo realice solo, así que estarás con él - se recargo en el sillón con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Great - musito Natsuki entre dientes.

- Como sea, varias patrullas ya están en el lugar, solo los están esperando -

- Genial - dijo Natsuki antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Ah y Natsuki - la detective la volteo a ver con la mano en la perilla de la puerta - ¡Bienvenida! - Natsuki hizo un ademan de irritación y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Salió de la oficina a paso veloz - vamos Takeda, tenemos trabajo, tu manejas -

Ambos salieron del recinto y se dirigieron hacia la autopista que los llevaría a la escena del crimen.

* * *

10:00 am mansión Fujino.

Shizuru Fujino, CEO de la multinacional Fujino Inc., se encuentra en la enorme estancia de su mansión tomando un té con la esperanza de que calmen sus nervios; están esperando que lleguen los detectives para indagar en la escena en busca de pistas que los ayudaran a capturar al responsable de tan cruel mensaje. A su lado se encuentra el joven de ojos color miel, Reito Kanzaki, hablando por celular, moviendo mar y tierra para encontrar al responsable.

La joven está inmersa en sus pensamientos, no presta atención a sus alrededores, cuando logra percibir una voz suave y aterciopelada que llamo su atención, gira sobre su eje para poder divisar la entrada de donde proviene ese hermoso sonido, entonces es ahí cuando la ve, a la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, con su larga cabellera negra con tintes azulados, su esbelta figura cubierta por un traje negro y guantes negros de piel; sin darse cuenta Shizuru comenzó a caminar hacia ella, hasta llegar al marco de la puerta que comunica el vestíbulo con la estancia cuando fue detenida por su amigo Reito – Shizuru ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? -

- ¿Qué?... no, yo solo… creí haber… no es nada estoy bien – antes de regresar al lugar que ocupaba, la joven observa a la morena subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, seguida muy de cerca por un joven moreno con el cabello corto y alborotado y una cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo y logra percibir que este está locamente atraído por la joven de cabello largo.

- Muy bien que tenemos aquí – Natsuki entra a la habitación observando a los diferentes policías tomar fotografías de cuanto se encuentran a su paso, otros más buscando huellas dactilares en las puertas y ventanas y cualquier otro lugar que parezca sospechoso. – Takeda ¿puedes leerme el reporte de la comisaria? –

- Claro, hmm… 8:05 se recibe la llamada por parte de una doméstica de la casa indicando que la residencia había sido allanada y la dueña de la casa había sido objeto de algún tipo de ataque, no especifica nada sobre el ataque; la dueña se da cuenta aproximadamente a las 7:15, hora en la que se levanta para alistase e ir a su trabajo… -

- Interesante, el "ataque" es a las 7:15 y espero 50 minutos para hacer la denuncia, ¿Por qué? –

- Tal vez querían solucionarlo por su cuenta, que nadie se enterara, ya sabes cómo es la gente rica –

- Sii… tal vez – Natsuki comienza a hacer uso de su método característico de análisis en la habitación – ni las puertas ni ventanas fueron forzadas, no hay indicios de alteración, lo que me lleva a pensar que esto fue interno, ¿Qué fue lo que encontró la señorita? –

Takeda vuelve a revisar el reporte – mmm… la señorita encontró una fotografía y un ramo de rosas rojas y negras bajo las sabanas de su cama, ya fueron fotografiadas y serán llevadas al laboratorio para su análisis. –

- Rosas rojas, significan amor pasional, lo que me lleva a pensar en algún enamorado, novio, ex amante, algún lunático obsesionado con ella, pero rosas negras, esas no existen en la naturaleza y su significado es "eres mío hasta el final" lo que me lleva a pensar que esto es serio… necesito hablar con la victima… ¿ya han interrogado a todos en esta casa? – pregunto a uno de los oficiales que estaban haciendo notas.

- Lo están haciendo en este momento, la víctima se encuentra abajo en la estancia –

Natsuki sale disparada de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras, Takeda la sigue de cerca. Llega al vestíbulo y pregunta al oficial que estaba resguardando la estancia que le indique quien es la victima; el oficial le indica que es la señorita que está sentada en uno de los sillones observando con gran interés la taza que tiene entre sus manos; a su lado se encuentra el joven de cabello negro que lo se ha alejado de ella ni un solo momento.

- Takeda – toma al joven por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerca hacia ella de forma amenazante – necesito que te deshagas de su compañero, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas sin que sea influenciada –

- ¿Yo? –

- Si tu, ahora ve – suelta al detective y lo avienta al ruedo.

Takeda logra convencer al joven para retirarse del cuarto para hacerle algunas preguntas. Una vez los dos desaparecen detrás de una pared, Natsuki se acerca a la joven castaña; por el estado en el que se encuentra duda que advierta su presencia.

Llega hasta la orilla del sillón, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le tomo el brazo por la muñeca, atrayendo su atención de la taza – Señorita Fujino, soy la detective Kuga Natsuki –

_ - "Natsuki, que bonito nombre"_ - pensó la castaña mientras se perdía en esos hermosos ojos verdes.


	3. Chapter 2

Lentamente abre los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista, percata que esta de frente a la ventana y los rayos del sol comienzan a escabullirse entre las cortinas blancas, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Unos segundos después siente unos fuertes brazos aferrarse a su cintura, haciendo que se dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro; haciendo un gran esfuerzo se voltea para estar de frente con la persona que la tiene prisionera, se encuentra con unos ojos esmeraldas y una tierna sonrisa. Sus labios comienzan a moverse y aunque no logra escucharla sabe perfectamente lo que está diciendo:

- _Estas a salvo… Shizuru Fujino… fujino…_ -

- _Fujino… Srta. Fujino_… ¿Srta. Fujino, se encuentra bien? – Shizuru parpadeo varias veces para poder regresar a la realidad.

- Perdone oficial, creo que me distraje un poco - _¿Qué te pasa Shizuru?, controla tus ímpetus no es el momento – _se reprimió la joven para sus adentros.

- Le comentaba señorita, soy la detective Kuga Natsuki y quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas si está usted de acuerdo. – _extraña mujer, me pareció ver cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando le mencione mi nombre_ –

- Por supuesto que si oficial, lo que necesite –

- Muy bien, primeramente, ¿Quién tiene acceso a la residencia aparte de usted? –

- Ara… pues he de decir que son varias personas que tienen acceso, desde mi asistente, los sirvientes, algunos amigos –

- Necesitare nombres y como localizarlos… ¿tiene enemigos Srta. Fujino, algún empleado inconforme, despido injustificado? –

- ¿Ara? –

Así pasaron varios minutos entre preguntas incomodas y respuestas poco claras.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llamar a la policía? –

- ¿Disculpe? –

- Por los datos que tengo, pasaron un poco más de dos horas entre que se percataron del ataque y la llamada a la operadora, una situación extraña dado el tipo de ataque y su posición social –

- ¡¿Qué esta insinuando?! – inquirió la castaña al momento que se levantaba del sillón de forma desafiante.

Al escuchar ese sobresalto, el joven Kanzaki se apresuro a regresar con su amiga.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Shizuru te encuentra bien? – dijo el joven mientras tocaba el hombro de la castaña, haciendo que volviera su vista hacia él.

- Disculpen si mis preguntas la han alterado de alguna forma, pero solo quiero conocer el contexto de toda esta situación y por que tardaron tanto en hacer la llamada – respondió Natsuki al momento que se levantaba de su lugar de forma calmada y segura.

- En realidad no sabe quién es ella ¿verdad? –

- ¿Disculpe? –

- ¡Olvídelo, tardamos en hacer la llamada porque no queríamos que se involucraran – le contesto Reito un tanto molesto – pero Shizuru decidió hacer la llamada para mayor seguridad –

Natsuki sabía que le estaban mintiendo, pero no podía presionarlos para que hablaran, al menos no en ese momento, así que decidió dejarlo de lado y seguir con la investigación.

- Ahora, si ya no tienen ninguna otra pregunta nos retiramos, tenemos una cita muy importante a la que debemos atender – fuel lo últimos que dijo el joven y se llevaba a la castaña con ella halándola de brazo.

La detective se quedo en su lugar por unos minutos viendo como se retiraba la pareja; a pesar de su actitud calmada, su cerebro ya se encontraba analizando cada detalle que había visto en la habitación y la información que había obtenido de la victima; pero una pregunta no la dejaba tranquila - _en realidad no sabe quién es ella ¿verdad? – _

- Qué opinas Kuga – pregunto el detective Takeda al acercársele a Natsuki.

- Obviamente esto fue de alguien cercano y están ocultan algo, pero voy a descubrir que es – sin más ni más los dos se retiran de la residencia rumbo a la comisaria.

COMISARIA 11:30 am

Una vez en la comisaria, la detective tenia a la mano, todas las evidencias que habían recolectado, pero lo que impacto fue la fotografía de la victima amordazada en el interior de un pozo que habían descubierto a su lado.

- ¿Takeda? ¿Por qué no me habían informado que la señorita Fujino había sido víctima de un secuestro? – preguntó mientras miraba fijamente la fotografía.

- Mmm no lo sé, tal vez jamás lo reportaron, quisieron ocuparse ellos mismos del asunto; según la base de datos, no hay ningún reporte de secuestro relacionado con ella o su familia, no existe –

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que quisieran esconder un secuestro? Es ilógico y riesgoso, esto solo confirma que es algo interno –

- Tal vez la fotografía sea solo un montaje, tal vez no es de algo que paso si no de lo que planea hacer –

- Mmm… - Natsuki da vuelta a la fotografía y en el reverso logra apreciar unos números desvanecidos por el tiempo – no lo creo, aquí están marcados unos números, parece ser una fecha pero no logro distinguirla, será mejor que se encarguen en el laboratorio –

La detective se levanta y se dirige al laboratorio, deteniéndose a medio camino - ¿Cuándo vendrán a rendir la declaración? –

- De acuerdo a lo que comentaron, tenían una junta muy importante con altos ejecutivos, probablemente vengan a medio día o eso comento el joven de cabello negro –

- _¿Más importante que la vida de su amiga? –_ Pensó la detective – eso solo les dará tiempo para inventarse cualquier pretexto –

En ese momento una colega si acerca a Natsuki.

- Natsuki, escuche que ya habías regresado y directo a un caso, wow eso sí que es habilidad –

- Ah… hola Harada, si parece que la capitán si me estima después de todo jeje –

Harada Chie, detective desde hace 7 años, una de las mejores de la ciudad, gran destreza analítica, primera en su clase en combate y armas y con su gran habilidad de memoria fotográfica. Mientras trataba de entablar una conversación de más de cinco palabras, pudo ver de reojo la fotografía que Natsuki sostenía.

- Te dieron el caso Fujino, creí que ese caso ya estaba cerrado –

- ¿Conoces a la victima? – pregunto Natsuki quien se había sorprendido ante el comentario.

- Bueno, solo vi a la victima un par de veces en la comisaria pero su rostro es difícil de olvidar, además fue un caso muy sonado –

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes del caso? –

- Bueno, lo que recuerdo, hija del heredero de la corporación Fujino había sido secuestrada dos semanas antes de su cumpleaños, creo que había sido durante una salida nocturna, ella y unas amigas salieron a divertirse, ella se despidió de ellas pasada la media noche pero jamás regreso a su casa – Harada decidió sentarse en la orilla del escritorio – pasaron dos semanas sin ninguna noticia, no pidieron rescate o amenazaron a la familia; el día de su cumpleaños ella fue encontrada a la orilla de la carretera por un camionero, estaba sucia, cubierta por tierra, ramas y hojas; estaba deshidratada y no había comido en días además no tenia marcas de abuso o maltrato físico –

- ¿Encontraron al responsable? –

- No, fue llevada al hospital donde fue atendida y se le realizaron algunos estudios, al parecer había sido drogada para evitar que escapara –

- ¿Cómo fue que escapó? –

- Bueno ahí es donde se pone interesante, según su declaración, ese día llego su captor y bajo al pozo donde decía que estaba cautiva; a pesar de su condición, logro golpear a su agresor con una roca que había encontrado y escapo por la escalera colgante por la que había bajado su captor, corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a la carretera donde fue encontrada –

- Y ¿por qué dices que se pone interesante? –

- Bueno, según el detective encargado del caso y de acuerdo a los datos obtenidos concluyeron que había sido una farsa, un cuento elaborado por una niña rica; no se encontraron cabellos, sustancias o cualquier cosa que indicara la presencia del agresor, no recordaba el camino que había tomado para salvarse, ni siquiera el pozo donde había sido retenida; la droga que se le era suministrada se podía conseguir en cualquier parte y fácilmente ser autoadministrada. Después de eso las cosas se pusieron algo violentas, la señorita no aceptaba el hecho que no le creían y fue remitida a un centro de ayuda –

Cuando su colega termino con representación del caso, Natsuki vio de reojo como Shizuru Fujino entraba a la comisaria, acompañada por un policía y su amigo Reito Kansaki y las únicas palabras que pudo formular fueron:

- Interesante –

* * *

Bueno, aquie esta el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y espero sus criticas y sugerencias y comentarios.

Saludos :)


End file.
